Caucasus
PLEASE DON'T DESTROY OR CHANGE ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE! DROP ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL CHANGE IT FOR YOU! ~ Super Warmonkey Caucasus is a small country between the Black- and Caspian Sea, also the border between Europe and Asia. To the south of Caucasus lay Iraqistan, a moderately large Arabic nation. Caucasus' history starts with the foundation of Georgia, a pre- Future World country. Caucasus was founded after Russia conquered Georgia in the 2008 South Ossetia war, which left Georgia in tatters. After a few months, a rebellion was started and the Russian troops were driven back into their own borders, this is also the home of the Caucasus Mountains. Caucasus was originally the name of the region between the Caspian- and Black Sea. Mikheil Kostava is the country's current president. History Georgian History Declaration of Independence After the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgia declared independence on May 26, 1918 in the midst of the Russian Civil War. The parliamentary election was won by the Georgian Social-Democratic Party, considered to be pro-Mensheviks, and its leader, Noe Zhordania, became prime minister. In 1918 a Georgian–Armenian war erupted over parts of Georgian provinces populated mostly by Armenians which ended due to British intervention. In 1918–19 Georgian general Giorgi Mazniashvili led a Georgian attack against the White Army led by Moiseev and Denikin in order to claim the Black Sea coastline from Tuapse to Sochi and Adler for independent Georgia. The country's independence did not last long, however. Georgia was under British protection from 1918-1920. Georgia in Soviet Union In February 1921 Georgia was attacked by the Red Army. The Georgian army was defeated and the Social-Democrat government fled the country. On February 25, 1921 the Red Army entered capital Tbilisi and installed a Moscow directed communist government, led by Georgian Bolshevik Filipp Makharadze. Nevertheless the Soviet rule was firmly established only after a 1924 revolt was brutally suppressed. Georgia was incorporated into the Transcaucasian SFSR uniting Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan. The TSFSR was disaggregated into its component elements in 1936 and Georgia became the Georgian SSR. Ioseb Jughashvili (ethnic Georgian), better known by his nom de guerre Stalin (from the Russian word for steel: сталь) was prominent among the Bolsheviks, who came to power in the Russian Empire after the October Revolution in 1917. Stalin was to rise to the highest position of the Soviet state. From 1941 to 1945, during World War II, almost 700,000 Georgians fought in the Red Army against Nazi Germany. (A number also fought on the German side.) About 350,000 Georgians died in the battlefields of the Eastern Front. The Dissidential movement for restoration of Georgian statehood started to gain popularity in the 1960s.39 Among the Georgian dissidents, two of the most prominent activists were Merab Kostava and Zviad Gamsakhurdia. Dissidents were heavily persecuted by Soviet government, and their activities were harshly suppressed. On April 9, 1989, a peaceful demonstration in the Georgian capital Tbilisi ended in a massacre in which several people were killed by Soviet troops. Before the October 1990 elections to the national assembly, the Umaghlesi Sabcho (Supreme Council) — the first polls in the USSR held on a formal multi-party basis — the political landscape was reshaped again. While the more radical groups boycotted the elections and convened an alternative forum with alleged support of Moscowneeded (National Congress), another part of the anticommunist opposition united into the Round Table—Free Georgia (RT-FG) around the former dissidents like Merab Kostava and Zviad Gamsakhurdia. The latter won the elections by a clear margin, with 155 out of 250 parliamentary seats, whereas the ruling Communist Party (CP) received only 64 seats. All other parties failed to get over the 5%-threshold and were thus allotted only some single-member constituency seats. Caucasus' History 2008 conflict with Russia In July 2008, hostilities escalated between Georgia and its breakaway state of South Ossetia, with increases in missile bombardment of Georgian villages by Ossetian separatists. Russia and Georgia had each amassed larger military forces near their respective borders with South Ossetia. After the Georgian bombing of the South Ossetian capital, Tskhinvali in the late evening of August 7, Georgian armed forces began pushing into South Ossetia, supported by their artillery and multiple rocket launcher fire. Russia reported that several Russian peacekeepers stationed in South Ossetia were killed. At dawn of August 8 forces of the Russian 58th Army entered South Ossetia through the Russian-controlled Roki tunnel, and the Russian air-force launched a series of coordinated air strikes against multiple targets within Georgian territory. As justification for their invasion and air strikes, Russia also claimed the Georgian army was responsible for killing 1,600 South Ossetian civilians. However, these allegations have not been substantiated, and Human Rights Watch investigators in South Ossetia accused Russia of exaggerating the scale of such casualties. As Russia and Georgia both sent troops into South Ossetia, the conflict between Georgia on the one side and Russia, Ossetian, and later, Abkhazian separatists on the other quickly escalated into the full scale 2008 war. Due to the intensive fighting in South Ossetia there were many disputed reports about the number of casualties on both sides, which targets had fallen under aerial attacks, the status of troop movements, and the most current location of the front line between the Georgian and Russian-Ossetian combat units. After a few days of heavy fighting Georgian troops were driven from South Ossetia. The advance of Russian forces from South Ossetia into undisputed Georgia territory was accompanied by unverified reports of looting, burning, and killing of civilians by Russian military and accompanying irregulars. By August 11, Russian military troops in Abkhazia, the other separatist Georgian province, executed a second invasion and seized additional territory in Western Georgia. On August 12, President Medvedev announced a full declaration of war against Georgia. All the countries in Caucasus were then involved in the war. Caucasus By September 11 the entire region of Caucasus was destroyed by war, Georgia had lost almost all its territories. The other neighboring countries were also fighting alongside Russia, and others with Georgia. The Russians had sustained heavy casualties, but the advantage laid on their side. By November 14, Russia had so-to-say conquered the whole of Caucasus, the Russian allies were annexed as temporary Russian territories, and Georgia and its allies, laid in waste. In the last days of November, hundreds of thousands of Georgians and allies came up in rebellion, citizens from the Russian annexed territory also join in with the rest of the rebels, due to unhappiness concerning the annexation. It didn't take long to liberate Caucasus, by December 2, most of the Russians were driven back to their own borders. And by the morning of December 3, the Russians announced that they will be recalling all troops, and will help with establishing a new government in the region. December 3 is seen as the date in which Caucasus was founded, but it took months before the region was organized again. On January 24, the Caucasus Reformation Act of 2008 was signed by all the previous leaders of that region, including the Russian president, that marked the first day in the country of Caucasus. The country is being rebuilt, and things are looking good for the future of Caucasus. Geography and Ecology The lower parts of the Caucasus Mountains are situated in the Greater Middle East area. They are generally perceived to be a dividing line between Asia and Europe, and territories in Caucasia are alternately considered to be in one or both continents. The highest peak in the Caucasus is Mount Elbrus (5,642 m) in the western Ciscaucasus in Russia, which is the highest point in Europe (according to the definitions of Europe as including Caucasus). The Caucasus is an area of great ecological importance. It harbors some 6400 species of higher plants, 1600 of which are endemic to the region. Its wildlife includes leopards, brown bears, wolves, European bisons, marals, golden eagles and Hooded Crows. Among invertebrates, some 1000 spider species are recorded in the Caucasus. The natural landscape is one of mixed forest, with substantial areas of rocky ground above the treeline. The Caucasus Mountains are also noted for a dog breed, the Caucasian Shepherd Dog (Ovcharka). The northern portion of the Caucasus is known as the Ciscaucasus and the southern portion as the Transcaucasus. The Ciscaucasus contains the larger majority of the Greater Caucasus Mountain range, also known as the Major Caucasus mountains. The Transcaucasus is bordered on the south by Iraqistan. It includes the Caucasus Mountains and surrounding lowlands. Gallery See Also *Future World *Super Warmonkey Category:Future World